Can You Say Rio?
by Xiao Pai
Summary: When Davis gets plane tickets to Rio,the Digidestined are ecstatic to go,especially the bird lovers.They meet Linda,Tulio and Blu on their way to the aviary,but they are distraught when Blu and Jewel disappear,along with Ken and Yolei.
1. We're Going to Rio!

**Gueeess what? I FINALLY WATCHED RIO! *does Snoopy happy dance/aka victory dance* I've got this silly idea 'flying' around in my head, so I present to you, _Can You Say Rio_, a Digimon and Rio crossover! WHOOP!**

**Well, actually, it kinda focuses on Ken and Yolei here so...DON'T KILL ME FOR SUPPORTING KENYAKO!*runs away from Daiken fans*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"YAHOO!"<p>

Ken jumped as Davis entered the room and started whooping, with an excited DemiVeemon bouncing around his feet. The Digidestined-minus Davis- had been sitting around in Ken's room, doing almost nothing.

T.K. had fallen asleep on Ken's bed, a magazine on his face. The pages fluttered each time T.K. breathed. Patamon was curled up on a pillow beside him.

Cody was idly staring at the ceiling, fiddling with his D-3,which meant pushing the buttons for no particular reason. Upamon tried to lick his forehead, to no avail.

Kari was fingering with Gatomon's tail ring, and Gatomon's gaze flickered everywhere, occasionally landing on an object for three seconds before she looked at something else.

Yolei was sitting in the corner, drawing something on a piece of paper, with Poromon staring at it, a bored look on his face. Heck, Ken himself was half-asleep, face down on his desk. Minomon had fallen asleep in the pencil container.

When Davis had whooped, it triggered many things. T.K. choked on nearly breathing in a magazine page, while Patamon's head hit the wall. Cody banged his head on the bookshelf, and Upamon licked his eye instead. He whimpered as the pain set in. Kari had nearly taken off Gatomon's tail ring, and Gatomon glared at Davis for making that happen. Yolei, however, ripped her drawing in half due to surprise, because she had been holding it with her two hands to admire it. Poromon jaw dropped.

"DAVIS!"Everyone yelled.

"Whoops. Sorry."Davis said sheepishly before pulling out eight plane tickets. "Guess what guys?"

"You finally got your brain back?"Yolei asked sarcastically.

"No! I mean, yes I've got a brain!"Davis stuttered, blushing as the Digidestined laughed at him. "It's..."

"You learned how to dance the samba?"Kari tried, giggling.

"Well, that's beside the point..."Davis turned redder. "But seriously you guys..."

"What? You learned how to walk on Kingdom Hearts 2 by pressing the walk button?"Cody said.

Davis turned even redder. "NO! I already know how to, and besides, what does my brain, the samba, and Kingdom Hearts 2 have to do with plane tickets?"

"Why _do _you have plane tickets?"Ken asked.

Davis grinned. "Guess what guys? We're going to Rio de Janeiro!"He brandished the tickets in the air triumphantly.


	2. Panic

"Say what?"Yolei jumped up, ignoring the torn pieces of her drawing fluttering to the floor.

"You heard me! Rio. de. Janeiro!"Davis started doing a victory dance.

Ken laughed. "Really? As in Rio?"

"Yup!"Davis continued to do his victory dance.

"Where'd you get the tickets?"T.K. asked, excited now.

"Mom won a raffle for eight tickets to Rio, and she thought us Digidestined should go there instead!"Davis was now practically bouncing off the walls.

"What about the two extra tickets?"Cody asked.

"Oh, two of the older Digidestined are coming with us, for supervision. We're not allowed on the plane without a guardian."Davis emphasized the word guardian.

"Oh..."

Kari stood up, with Gatomon directly following. "I have to get home and pack."

"Me too."Yolei, T.K. and Cody rose, their respective Digimon following suit.

Ken shrugged. "I'm already here, so I should start now."

"I'm already packed!"Davis whooped. Everyone stared at him, sweat dropping. He looked at them. "What?"

"You're packed? But you only found out about the tickets today!"Kari said in surprise.

Davis chuckled. "Me and my family were supposed to be heading out for a five day trip to Colorado, but Mom cancelled it so that we can go to Rio!"

"Oh..."

"I'm staying here, is that OK?"Davis asked.

Ken nodded. "You can help me pack, then."

"Alright, when's the flight?"Yolei asked Davis. Ken looked over at Davis' shoulder at the tickets before gasping.

"SWEET MOTHER OF ALL HEAVENLY CUPCAKES, THE FLIGHT IS TONIGHT AT NINE P.M.!"Yolei looked at the clock in terror. It was 5 P.M.

The other Digidestined panicked before dashing out of the room, saying goodbye to Ken's mother as they raced back to Odaiba on a train.

Ken flung open his cabinet and threw out clothes, hitting Davis in the face and burying DemiVeemon in the clothes.

"Relax Ken, it's still four hours."Davis said casually.

"It takes two hours to reach the airport from my house, and three for the others in Odaiba. HOW PANICKY CAN YOU GET?"Ken started panicking, throwing open a suitcase he found hidden in the cabinet. He quickly folded the thrown clothes inside the suitcase and now started looking for underwear.

"If you're looking for underwear you already packed them."Davis pointed to the neatly folded underwear pile inside the suitcase.

"Thanks...that's a ton off my shoulders..."Ken was now relaxed, having packed enough clothes for five days. He walked out the door for a few minutes, asking his mother something before returning to the waiting Davis and DemiVeemon.

"Mom says you should get your suitcase now, Davis. She's calling Kari's house right now to tell her that the six of us should meet up here with the suitcases. Kari's going to call T.K., and T.K. will inform Yolei and Cody."Ken told him.

"Why here?"Davis asked as he got ready to go.

"Two hours to the airport from here. From Odaiba three hours. From Odaiba to here thirty minutes. They've saved thirty minutes of their time."Ken said.

"Good point."Davis raced out of Ken's house, with DemiVeemon clinging to his arm.

* * *

><p>"All right you guys, we are heading for Rio!"Davis proclaimed. Tai and Izzy had gone with them, since Kari told Tai about the two extra tickets. Izzy just happened to be there, and he overheard.<p>

"Davis. The plane hasn't even started moving yet."Tai muttered.

"Oh! Er...eheheheh..."Davis sat down in his seat, which was near the window. Izzy had told the lady that he needed a seat for all his gadgets, so it was Davis, Izzy, and gadgets in the first row. Behind them were Tai, Kari and T.K. in the second row, and in the last row, Ken, Yolei and Cody. Their Digimon sat on their laps, acting like harmless stuff toys.

A crackly voice came from the speakers. "We hope you enjoy your flight to Rio de Janeiro!"

Kari smiled before taking out a pair of headphones and her MP3 player. Picking a random song, she listened to it as the plane started to take off.

"Gah, my head hurts."Davis clutched his head.

"This is why I stay in Japan."Izzy muttered, closing his laptop. The Digimon winced.

* * *

><p>When they were flying smoothly, Yolei stood up and looked at Kari, who had fallen asleep. She asked Tai, "Can I borrow Kari's MP3?"<p>

"Sure, why not?"Tai pried Kari's fingers off the MP3 and handed it to Yolei. He then proceeded to remove the headphones. Once he succeeded, Yolei plugged them in and sat back down in her seat.

"Hey, can I listen too?"Ken asked suddenly, diverting his gaze from the clouds for once.

"Huh? Oh, s-sure."Yolei stuttered, handing him one of the headphones. Ken put it in his right ear, and Yolei put the other one in her left ear.

"Now, which song to choose..."Yolei scanned Kari's list of songs.

"Kari seems to have downloaded lots of Rio themed music."Cody commented, glancing at the list.

"How can you tell?"Yolei was scanning the H section now.

"Rio has lots of exotic birds."Ken pointed to the song entitled Hot Wings. "Can't you tell from the title?"

"Oh."Yolei felt stupid. She chose the song, and the two settled back to listen to the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Wings is the song Nico and Pedro and Jewel sing in the club part of the movie, mmkay?<strong>


	3. My Name Is

_"Interesting."_

_A golden gloved hand held the two pieces of Yolei's drawing back at Ken's house. It was a highly detailed drawing of a pair of Spix Macaws, complete with color._

_"Maybe this is the time to test out my new power..."_

* * *

><p>"We have now arrived in Rio de Janeiro. Please get off the plane now, and we hope you enjoyed the flight."<p>

"ARE THEY KIDDING?"Davis yelled once they reached the luggage area. "I was stuck playing Bookworm Adventures on the built in computer on the backs of the seats! HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT?"

"Quiet down, Davis."Kari told him. "Oh, and Yolei, can I have my MP3 back? Tai told me you borrowed it."

"OK."Yolei handed her the headphones and MP3.

"What were you listening to, Yolei?"T.K. asked.

"We were listening to Hot Wings."Ken answered.

T.K. looked surprised. "You listened too?"

Ken nodded slightly before looking at the luggage passing by them. He pulled out his suitcase. It turned out that their suitcases were in random intervals, so they had to circle the luggage place for their suitcases.

Once they located their suitcases, they exited the airport. Izzy turned to Davis. "Does it say on the tickets where we're supposed to stay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I wrote it down somewhere... here!"Davis took out a notebook from his pocket, and he flipped the pages. "We're supposed to look for an aviary. The hotel is right next to it."

"An aviary?"Both Ken and Yolei asked. As far as the others were concerned, they were both bird fanatics.

"Yeah."Davis started walking. "Guys, get ready to walk."

"Why walk?"Yolei asked.

Davis pointed to the parading people. "It's Carnaval already, guys! Traffic!"

"Oh..."They reluctantly started to follow Davis.

Tai exclaimed, "WAIT A MINUTE! Me and Izzy are supposed to be the ones leading you guys!"

* * *

><p>"This is the place, guys."Davis and the others stared in awe of the hotel. I'm not going to go into detail about the hotel, so they just left their suitcases in their rooms and headed for the aviary. Well, not willingly. Ken and Yolei had to drag them all to the aviary.<p>

"Why do we have to go to the aviary?"Davis moaned. "Birds are boring!"

Ken and Yolei glared at him. The others eeped in terror as they reached the front door of the aviary.

"Hey, you two, there's someone coming..."Kari tapped their shoulders. They turned to see a woman and a man approaching, a cage in his hand.

"Oh, hello!"The woman greeted. "Blu, say hi!"

The Blue Spix Macaw in the cage deliberately waved at them. They gaped.

The woman giggled. "My name is Linda, and this is Tulio, one of the ornithologists here in the aviary. This Macaw is Blu!"

"Ah, Linda, they might not understand English..."Tulio said. "They don't look American..."

Cody looked at Tulio. "We're Japanese."He said in perfect English.

"Ah, OK!"Tulio shook hands with Cody. "What's your name, chico?"

"Cody. Cody Hida."Cody replied.

"I'm Kari Kamiya, and this is my brother, Tai."Kari smiled while Tai waved awkwardly.

"My name is Izzy Izumi."Izzy happily shook Tulio's hand. "I'm happy to be in the presence of an ornithologist."

"I'm T.K. Takaishi."T.K. grinned.

Yolei smiled. "My name's Yolei Inoue, and the gogglehead over there is Davis Motomiya!"

"Hey!"The said gogglehead protested.

"And I'm Ken Ichijouji..."Ken murmured.

"Well, what are we doing standing out here? Let's go in!"Linda entered the aviary first, with Tulio trailing after her, and the Digidestined after him.

"Blu is a Blue Spix Macaw, right?"Ken asked Tulio.

Tulio nodded. "Linda and Blu have come from Minnesota to meet Jewel."

"Who's Jewel?"Yolei asked.

"Jewel is a female Blue Spix Macaw here in the aviary."Tulio explained. "Blu is the last male Spix Macaw of his kind, so we've been hoping to bring the two together to save their species..."

"Wow. The birds really like you."Davis pointed out. Lots of birds had landed on Tulio.

Tulio laughed. "Apparently they like your two friends, also."

The Digidestined laughed, seeing various birds land on Ken and Yolei. A green canary hissed at Gatomon, who flinched.

"Ah, you have a cat?"Tulio looked at Gatomon curiously. "Such a strange cat..."

"She's trained."Kari said quickly. "Yolei has her own pink ball of feathers, so Gatomon got used to being around birds."

"Such peculiar names!"Tulio exclaimed, picking up Poromon. "And such a strange little bird! But very cute."

"Eh..."Davis subtly kicked DemiVeemon, and his Digimon quickly understood, nudging Patamon and the other Digimon. They quickly ran to Tulio and started to bounce around his feet.

"Ah! Such strange creatures!"Tulio patted DemiVeemon on the head. "But terribly adorable. They can play here while we bring Blu to Jewel."

Leaving the Digimon was no easy task, but the Digidestined trusted Tulio, so they left them, following Linda and Tulio to a room.

Tulio opened Blu's cage and fluffed up his crest, creating an afro. Tai snickered. Then Tulio pushed Blu inside the large sanctuary.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?"Linda asked worriedly when Blu squawked in fear.

Tulio flashed a thumbs up. "Of course he will!"

"That's a marvelous sanctuary you've created, Tulio."Ken peered at the sanctuary.

Tulio smiled. "Created specifically for birds like Jewel... oh look, there she is! She's approaching him, approaching..."He trailed off when Jewel had launched herself at Blu's throat. "Aaaand she attacked him."

"I think they need help."Kari said.

Tulio pressed a button, and a disco ball appeared, playing romantic music. Laughter came from the Digidestined's mouths.

"Let's give them some privacy..."Tulio exited the room, and so did Linda. Davis, Cody, Tai, Izzy Kari and T.K. followed suit, but T.K. paused, looking back at Ken and Yolei.

"Are you two coming?"He asked.

"Nah, we'll be fine."Yolei said, still watching the two birds. Currently Blu had Jewel in a dancing position, and it made her laugh.

"OK... We'll be at the hotel, and Tulio and Linda will be out for dinner if you need us. The Digimon are coming with us."T.K. walked out. "Oh, and Sylvio will also be outside."

* * *

><p>The Digimon sniffed. "Perfect. Just perfect"<p>

Yolei and Ken had fallen asleep in the room, which was great timing for the Digimon to try out her new power. Her eyes flashed when Yolei shifted a bit, and she sighed when Yolei stopped moving again.

_That was close._ She thought, raising her staff above the two children

"Feather Change."Blue feathers descended slowly from her staff, which gently touched Yolei and Ken's cheeks before dissolving.

_I hope it works. _The Digimon looked at the birds inside the sanctuary before raising her staff again."Sweet dreams, Digidestined. May you enjoy your new life."At this the Digimon disappeared, the only trace of her being a single blue feather.


	4. Giant Blue Spix Macaws

_"Do you mind? There are people trying to sleep!"Blu muttered._

_"Oh sorry, sleepyhead, I'm trying to _escape._"Jewel said sarcastically._

_Blu huffed before hopping towards the window where Linda and Tulio watched them. He remembered the two young humans who had stayed to watch, but apparently they had fallen asleep while Blu was asleep._

_Blu peered through the glass, and immediately he let out a screech. Jewel was by his side in an instant, the rock forgotten._

_"What is it?"Jewel asked._

_Blu gestured his wing to the other side of the glass. "Remember the two human kids? You know, the girl with purple hair and the boy with short black hair?"_

_"Uh-huh."Jewel looked at him questioningly. "And it was lavender, not violet."_

_"Well, they were here before I fell asleep. And now, look!"Blu gestured again, and Jewel peered out to see two Blue Spix Macaws lying sideways on the table._

_"Oh no!"Jewel flew to the door where Blu had entered to get to the sanctuary. She picked up a rock and tried to bang the door open._

_"What are you doing?"Blu asked her tentatively._

_"I'm trying to get those two birds in here so that we can see if they're dead!"Jewel gave one last whack, and the door broke open. She darted through, and Blu saw that she had successfully reached the other side. She took hold of one macaw and darted back to Blu. Jewel left the macaw at Blu's feet before returning to fetch the other._

_"So, are they dead?"Blu asked when Jewel looked at the two macaws._

_Jewel leaned in and listened to their hearts. They were still beating, and the two macaws were breathing. She said, "They're alive."_

_"Say, those are weird markings, even for a Spix Macaw."Blu pointed to the green tear drop shaped marking on the female Spix Macaw they rescued._

_"He's got one too."Jewel pointed to the pink marking on the Spix Macaw's chest. It was shaped like a rose._

_"But I thought I was the only male Spix Macaw."Blu wondered out loud._

_Jewel said sarcastically, "I can hear you Blu, but you're right. This is strange."_

* * *

><p>"AIIIIIIIIIII!"<p>

"I guess the lady's awake."Blu winced. He and Jewel had been standing over the two for about thirty minutes before they woke up.

"Ya think?"Jewel said sarcastically before turning to the macaw."Whoa, calm down there."Jewel tried to calm down the young macaw, who flapped her wings in a panic.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN GIANT BLUE SPIX MACAWS ARE TALKING TO ME?"The macaw jumped up and down, waving her wings.

"Geez, we're not giants. We're approximately the right size."Blu said.

The macaw looked at him, then at herself. A lump in her throat, she waddled over to the pond, and shrieked.

"I'M A BIRD! I'M A BIRD!"

"Great."Jewel flew over to the panicking macaw. "You've always been a bird. Don't you remember?"

"No!"The macaw screeched. "I'm supposed to be a human! A human with a Digimon! Not a Blue Spix Macaw!"

Wondering what a Digimon was, Jewel had a look on her face that said _Help me_. Blu sighed before waddling over to the two and saying, "Are you _sure _you're supposed to be human?"

The macaw nodded before bursting into tears. Jewel tried her hardest to comfort the macaw while asking, "What's your name?"

"Yolei."The macaw sniffed.

Jewel pointed to the still asleep macaw. "Your friend...he's a human too, right?"

"Y-you mean, K-ken?"Yolei looked at the macaw lying on the ground. She left Jewel and Blu to look at him, a tear coming to her eye once she realized it _was _Ken. "Yes...it _is _Ken."

"Hm...Yolei..."Ken opened his eyes slowly. His blue eyes locked with Yolei's reddish brown eyes before he muttered, "I'm imagining things. Jewel the Spix Macaw does _not _have Yolei's eyes."He closed his eyes again before snapping them open again.

"GAAH! GIANT SPIX MACAW!"Ken jumped up and bumped his head on a fake tree.

Yolei tried to soothe him. "Ken, it's OK, calm down."

"OK. OK, calm down, Ichijouji, this is just a crazy trick by Davis."Ken breathed in and out. "It's just a crazy trick by Davis to make me think I'm losing my mind..."

_But Yolei wouldn't trick you like that._

"Ken, calm down, please."Yolei pleaded. "It's me, Yolei."

"No... no way..."Ken backed off before saying, "Why do my arms feel light?"

"That's because they're wings."Yolei said dryly. "You're a Blue Spix Macaw, like me."

Ken looked at his arms-now wings. He looked at Yolei, and nearly screeched in surprise.

"Y-yolei..."Ken reached out to touch Yolei with his left wing.

Yolei smiled a little, her reddish brown eyes serene. "Ken, meet Blu and Jewel."

The pair of macaws approached the two tentatively, with Jewel being the first to speak. "You must be Ken. I'm Jewel, and Mr. Stupid-Lover-Boy here is Blu."

"Hey!"Blu protested.

"Psh!"Jewel flicked Blu's beak with her tail before taking off."Back to my breaking out."She flew back to the air duct and picked up the rock before banging on the metal bars again.

"Hey... you have the Crest of Kindness on your chest, Ken."Yolei touched the marking with her beak, and immediately Ken tingled.

"What's wrong?"Yolei sounded like an innocent child-er, bird.

"N-nothing..."Ken just touched the Crest of Sincerity on Yolei's chest with a feather. "It's the Crest of Sincerity..."

"Huh..."Yolei looked down and tried to get a look at the Crest. "I wonder why Sincerity and not Love..."

"Yeah..."Ken trailed off when he saw a big shadow. His eyes widened. "Look out!"


	5. Pretty Bird

"Wha-"Yolei was suddenly covered by a large brown sack. From the rustling inside the sack, Ken could tell Blu and Jewel were already there, so he tried to run away, but a large white cockatrice lunged for his throat.

"Hello...pretty birdie..."The cockatoo hissed before throwing him inside the sack.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! What the heck Blu, you stepped on my tail!"Yolei complained in the darkness of the cage.<p>

"Um...that was me, Yolei."Ken said.

"Oh."

Jewel looked around, and saw a small hole in the sack. Tearing it open with her beak, she was able to see where they were heading at, which was a small scary looking house.

"Sssh! Play dead everybody!"Jewel then pretended to faint and be dead.

"Why?"Blu asked.

Jewel then hissed, "Just do it!"

Yolei was already on the floor of the cage, while Ken was figuring out how to lie down. Yolei made some space, and Ken pretended to faint too. Blu followed soon afterwards, twitching.

"Stop twitching!"Jewel said crossly.

Blu retorted, "It's the twitching that buys it!"

"SH!"Yolei hissed. The sack was being removed from the cage. Blu and Ken took a risky squint to see what was happening.

"I said to bring them alive, Fernando. DOES THIS LOOK ALIVE TO YOU?"A man shouted at their apparent captor, a young boy. He shook Jewel in front of Fernando's face.

"But..."The boy was given the shock of his life when Jewel bit on the man's finger and tried to escape.

Blu raised his head. "Jewel!"He cried out.

Jewel was nearing the window when the cockatrice lunged for her throat. "Leaving so soon?"The cockatoo hissed menacingly.

"Nigel. We need them alive, not dead."The man called.

Nigel paused before sneering at Jewel, "To be continued."He flew back to the man, carrying Jewel in his talons. He dived for the cage and threw her inside, startling Yolei and Ken to standing up.

The man put a chain on Blu and Jewel. "Two Blue Spix Macaws."

"Boss, there's another pair of them."The fat henchman pointed to Ken and Yolei. Yolei screeched at him. "They've got weird markings too."

The man seemed to consider this. "That's good. Fernando, put them in there."He pointed to the door beside him. Fernando reluctantly took the cage and entered the room, which was full of birds.

"!"Yolei was filled with anger at the countless caged birds.

Ken looked at the cages and shrank back as a green parrot started babbling, "I'm a pretty birdie, I'm a pretty birdie, hahahaaha!"

"They've got the wrong guy!"A caged bat said, sticking out his head.

Fernando stopped, and Yolei looked at him sadly. He sighed. "Sorry guys."He hung their cage in the middle of the room before leaving.

"We've got to get out of this cage!"Jewel tried bumping the cage.

Yolei nodded before ramming her head into the other side. "I agree! I hate being trapped!"

They continued to hit the opposite ends of the cage, making Ken and Blu sick by the up and down and side to side movement, but they stopped when they heard a rattling sound.

Looking down, Ken saw Nigel, walking on the floor and holding a chicken bone, which he rattled across the bars of the cages.

"Something seems to be lodged in my beak. Would you mind?"Nigel opened his beak and positioned his head beside a cage, where the terrified birds ran away, but one bird was pushed back. Trembling, the bird reached for the morsel when Nigel closed his beak quickly, making the birds shriek in fear. Nigel laughed maniacally before diving towards the cage where the macaws were.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other, as did Yolei and Ken. Then Blu and Ken gasped as Nigel attacked the cage, making it rock. Yolei crashed into Ken in one corner of the cage, while Jewel crashed into Blu on the other side.

"Oh, I know I'm not a pretty birdie," Nigel sneered. "But I used to be quite a looker."He gestured to the poster of himself. "The star."

Jewel glared at him while Blu blinked in confusion. Yolei's eyes narrowed considerably while Ken fought the urge to screech as Nigel flew to the empty cage beside the poster.

"Lights...camera...action!"A spotlight flashed out of nowhere and Nigel began to sing.

"_I was striking suave, ambitious, feet to beak, so birdylicious._"At this Nigel flew to the cage of tiny blue birds.

"_Now I'm vile, I'm villainous and vicious. Oh, and malicious._"Nigel had caught hold of one of the blue birds' tails, and he let it go, the bird shrieking in fear."_I had it all, a TV show, women too._ _I was tall, over once or two. Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes, that's why I'm so evil why, I do what I do._"

"_He was a superstar!_"Some birds sang.

"So young and vital."Nigel sneered.

Another batch of birds sang, "_He's naaasty!_"

"A South American Idol."Nigel pompously walked down the aisle again.

"_He's a suspicious bird!_"Some brave red birds sang.

Nigel glared at them. "Who said that about me?"

"_A very vicious bird!_"Two chickens sang.

"I'll have you rotisseried!"Nigel screeched at them before standing on the middle empty cage.

"_I'm a feathery freak with a beak, a bird murderer! You think you're better than me, I've never heard of ya! I fill your cheese balls with weevils, I poop on people and I blame it on seagulls!_"

"Eww."Yolei muttered.

"It was him."Nigel pointed inconspicuously at a seagull in a cage.

"_He's a nasty bird!_"The red birds sang nervously.

"I'm invincible."He lifted the cage.

"_He's naasty!_"The blue birds sang.

"I'm unminceable."He tossed away their cage, which entailed for shrieks from the blue birds. "_I'm unwashable, I'm unrinsable, like an abandoned school, I have no principal!_"

"_All of you Brazilian birds..._"Nigel now flew onto the top of the Spix Macaws' cage.

"Hey! We're Japanese!"Yolei protested.

Jewel muttered darkly, "I don't think he cares."

"_All eighteen million birds..._"He continued to sing.

"Wow. Large population."Ken commented.

"_I'll tell you what I'm going to do..._"At this he leaned closer to the cage. "_I'm going to make you..._"

"_Ahhh...ahhh..._"The caged birds sang.

"Shut up now, shut up!"Nigel turned to them, and they immediately quieted. "It's just me."

"_I will make you ugly..._"He snatched Yolei by the throat. "_...Too..._"He let go, and Yolei fell on Ken again.

"Sweet nightmares."Nigel laughed insanely before flying away.

Blu said angrily, "Not cool man! Scary, but not cool!"


	6. They Can Sense Fear

"Now I _really _want to get out!"Yolei now tried ramming the door of the cage.

Blu said, "Wait! You don't need to ram the cage and make us sick!"

"And why?"Jewel followed Yolei's example and rammed into the door.

"Because we can just open the lock, you know."Blu unlocked the cage, just like that.

Jewel gaped. "Seriously? You made me and Yolei get headaches while all along you could have told us you could do that?"

"It's just a simple lock."Blu said modestly.

"Come on, Jewel, try rocking the cage to get to the window there!"Yolei pointed her beak at the window.

Jewel nodded, and they both rocked the cage until Jewel managed to fly out. Only Jewel. Yolei was clutching a bar with her talons, and Blu was holding back Ken as he held on to a bar of the cage with his beak.

"What are you doing?"Jewel cried.

"I-I can't..."Blu stuttered.

"Can't WHAT?"Jewel shouted before tugging on the chain, making Blu let go of the cage. Ken was holding Blu's talons with his own when Jewel tugged on the chain, dragging him along for the ride, and Yolei too.

"I can't FLYYYYY!"Blu screamed, but it was too late. They crashed to the ground, landing inside two boxes filled with foam balls.

"Aw, this is great! I'm chained to the only bird in the world that can't fly, and I have two tagalong humans turned birds! Is there anything else I need to know?"Jewel complained as they hopped out of the boxes.

"Yes! I can't fly, I pick my beak, and once in the while I pee in the birdbath!"Blu retorted.

Yolei gagged. "Yuck."

Ken looked up and saw Nigel diving towards them. "We'd better run!"

"I'm not an expert on flying but walking, I can do!"Blu then coached them as they darted away from Nigel, constantly avoiding numerous items threatening to step on them or crush them.

They lost sight of Nigel when the cockatrice got shocked by a telephone pole, cutting off _ALL _the electricity in Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

><p>"What was that?"Blu said nervously.<p>

"A stick."Jewel muttered, weaving through the ferns in the forest.

"What was that?"Blu said again.

"A rock."Yolei snapped.

Blu froze. "I think there's a spider on my back!"

"Oh, let me see, it's probably just a leaf."Ken turned him around, and an actual spider was crawling up his back. Jewel froze before whacking off the spider.

"See, just a leaf!"Yolei said nervously. "Let's go."

"There are many, creepy crawlies on the ground. We're the prey on the food chain!"Blu said.

Jewel stopped and turned to him. "That's why our kind live up in the trees."

"Oh no, I'm much more comfortable on a manmade structure. How about there?"Blu pointed his beak at the small hut nearby.

"Oh great. I'll have to drag your feathered butt up there."Jewel looked up at the hut once they reached it.

"No. I'm good at climbing stuff. You two, just follow after me, and put your talons in the right places."Blu started to drag Jewel up the hut, climbing using the various nooks and crannies to reach the top.

Yolei looked up and gulped. Ken, calculating the way Blu used and finding a better and easier way. "Don't worry, Yolei. I can do this. Just behave."He launched himself at the pole and started climbing.

"You're good at this."Yolei said, amazed.

If Ken was human, he would have turned beet red at the comment. "Er, thanks. Oh, here we are."

"You made it!"Jewel smiled as she helped Ken and Yolei get up and perch.

Yolei was the first to answer. "Ken did all the work. I was dragged up here like you."

"Men."Jewel rolled her eyes. "Always trying to one up ladies."Yolei giggled.

"Well, good night."Jewel closed her eyes.

"I'll be up for a while, I'm not used to the time change."Blu said. "You kids must also be..."Blu saw that Yolei and Ken had already fallen asleep, Ken's wing draped over Yolei.

He smiled weakly. "Good night."

* * *

><p>"Ah! What a beautiful morning!"Yolei stretched her wings and shook her tail as soon as they returned to the ground.<p>

"I've formulated a plan to get rid of our chains!"Blu said triumphantly as they pulled on the vine.

"Are you sure this will work?"Jewel asked skeptically.

Blu placed the loop around the bark. "Trust me!"But as he said that, he had tugged on the rope, and the boulder came hurtling down on them, with the two pairs of macaws being dragged by the rope.

"AAAAHHHH!"They yelled before they crashed on top of the boulder.

"That hurts!"Yolei whined as they hopped off the boulder.

Blu froze. "I think I heard something."

"Please. You always hear something."Jewel said.

"I think he's right this time."Ken muttered, because suddenly two baby toucans hurtled into Blu and Jewel.

"Aww, careful Blu, they'll cuddle you to death!"Jewel teased, hugging the toucan.

Blu was hesitant at first, but he also hugged the toucan until it tugged on his feathers. "OW!"

The toucan in Jewel's wings cried, "Attaaaack!"

Several more toucan kids flew at them, tugging out their feathers. Blu, Jewel, Ken and Yolei ran around, shrieking in pain until a voice said, "Hey, knock it off, you guys!"

"Daddy!"The toucans all ran to their father, who just entered the scene. He chuckled and said to them, "Kids. Seventeen of them. And one more on the way."A toucan bit on Blu's tail feathers.

"OW! Seriously, what is it with him and tail feathers?"Blu complained as the toucan cheekily ran away.

"Don't know, we're having him tested. Name's Rafael."Rafael looked up and yelled, "Oi! Stop shaking it! It's not a maraca!"

The group looked up to see two more toucan kids shaking an egg. Rafael yelled again, "You want me to call mama?"

The baby toucans shrieked in fear and flew away. Rafael chuckled. "Works every time. Now, what are two pairs of lover birds doing out here in the woods?"

Again, if Ken and Yolei were still humans, they were probably blushing to the roots of their hair now.

"We're not lover birds."Jewel said.

"We're more like acquaintance birds."Blu replied.

Jewel continued, "We're chained together birds. So are they."She pointed to Ken and Yolei.

"Do you think you could help us with this?"Blu raised the chain.

Ken raised theirs. "And this?"

Rafael thought for a bit. "Lucky for you, you know Rafael. Luiz can help with that."

"Luiz?"Blu asked.

"Yep. He can get you out of this predicament. Let's go!"Rafael started to walk away when a female toucan flew down to them.

"And where are you going?"The toucan asked.

"Uh, I was just showing them to Luiz's garage dear." He said nervously.

"You just want an excuse to sneak off to Carnaval with your amigos." The female toucan said accusingly as she glared at her husband.

It took a good bit of flattery, including a shriek that was supposed to be a song note that made them cringe. "I guess love is deaf too." Ken said to Yolei, who nodded in agreement.

"Come on let's go." Rafael said eagerly putting his wings around Ken and Blu. They turned back nervously to the mini toucans now all over their mother. "Don't look back, they can sense fear." He said seriously as they all walked away.


	7. Bored Bored Bored

**_Flashback to yesterday_**

_"Hey you guys, I just noticed, Ken and Yolei haven't come back from the aviary."Davis said, entering the hotel room._

_"Gee, we thought you'd never notice."Kari muttered._

_"But seriously though, they should be back hours ago! It's practically 11 o'clock P.M. now!"T.K. shifted his position on the bed he and Davis shared._

_"It's not like Yolei and Ken to be in aviaries past 10. Even they know when it's late."Cody commented, heading for the balcony._

_"Maybe they got into trouble, Davish!"DemiVeemon said._

_Cody came running back into the room, forgetting to close the sliding doors to the balcony. "Guys! There's something happening at the aviary!"_

_The Digidestined all ran towards the balcony while the Digimon happily took their places on the fluffy bed in the meantime. Looking down, Kari could see a crying Linda and a bunch of police cars surrounding the aviary._

_"What happened?"Davis asked._

_Tulio reentered the aviary and brought out a pigeon. Tying something to its leg, he sent it flying towards the Digidestined. They were startled for a moment until T.K. untied the string on its leg. He unraveled the rolled up paper and read it._

_"Blu and Jewel are gone!"Kari gasped, reading over T.K.'s shoulder._

_Cody was reading the last part. "And so are Ken and Yolei!"_

_"Sweet heavenly cupcakes!"Davis exclaimed. "Where do you think they are?"_

_"Most probably they went looking for the two Spix Macaws."Cody said, looking back at the aviary, where Sylvio fainted. He rolled his eyes when the policeman fainted too._

_"Or they were kidnapped."T.K. said grimly._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

><p>Cody sighed in the backseat. They had been looking for Ken and Yolei the whole day, yet they seemed to be missing still.<p>

"You know, guys, maybe they just went out on a date."Davis said.

Kari looked at him. "They don't even know they like each other!"

"Hey, it's a possibility."Davis shrugged.

"We need to find Blu and Jewel."Tulio said from the driver's seat. "The chances are that your amigos were chasing after them, and they got captured too."

"Probably."Linda murmured.

* * *

><p>"OH COME ON!"Davis shouted at the top of his lungs. "WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE!"<p>

"Davis, calm down."T.K. placed a hand on Davis' shoulder.

"But T.D., Poromon and Minomon are practically DYING because their partners aren't here!"Davis pointed to Poromon and Minomon sitting on Cody and Kari. Poromon was looking weak, and Minomon was pale.

"It's T.K., and yeah, they're looking weak."Kari looked down at Minomon.

Poromon moaned, "Yolei's gone."

"No, they're not dead yet, Poromon."Cody assured the pink bird.

"No, I think he's right."Minomon hopped weakly onto Kari's shoulder. "Every Digimon has a bond with their human partner, and I've lost connection with Ken's the moment they didn't return."

"That's right."Gatomon mewed softly. "Everyone has a bond with the human Partner. That's why we can tell if they're dead or not."

"Yolei's bond is gone too."Poromon said sadly. "She must be dead."

Tulio's grip on Linda tightened. "They're not dead."

"Hey, lady!"A voice called.

Linda, Tulio and the Digidestined turned to see a young boy run up to them, panting, "I know where your birds are!"

"Really? And have you seen two children with them?"Tears of joy came to Linda's eyes.

The boy shook his head. "Nope, sorry. But I know where your macaws are! Follow me!"

"Wait, can we trust him?"T.K. asked.

Linda looked at him sorrowfully. "I have to trust him. Blu and Jewel's lives are at stake."

* * *

><p>"Bored, bored, bored, bored."Davis repeated as they tried to get the truck through the crowd.<p>

"It's no use. I can't get the truck through the crowd."Tulio gave up.

The boy, Fernando, suddenly exclaimed, "I've got an idea, but it will be difficult with you guys here."

Ten minutes later, Tulio, Linda and the boy were zooming through the street on a motorbike. The Digidestined just Armor Digivolved their partners in an alleyway. Poromon and Minomon were too weak to help, so they followed the three.

People shrieked as Digmon ran by. "Sorry!"Cody yelled.

"Coming through!"Davis shouted while on Raidramon. Pegasusmon, T.K. and Minomon ran after him. Nefertimon, Kari and Poromon, on the other hand, were flying easily after the motorbike.

As soon as they reached their destination, the Digimon devolved into their In-Training forms, or in Nefertimon's case, Salamon.

Fernando put a finger to his lips as he pushed back a crate, revealing a secret entrance. They all snuck in, but Fernando gasped.

"What?"He looked around, but the room was empty. "I swear, the birds were here!"

"Uh huh, and DemiVeemon is a cupcake."Davis said sarcastically when suddenly, the door to the room started opening. Linda, Tulio and the Digidestined ducked behind some crates as someone entered the door.

After the conversation ended, Fernando had to reluctantly join the henchmen for their float. Linda and the others peeked out before running outside through the secret entrance.

"We're heading for Carnaval, guys!"Davis pumped his hand in the air. "Let's go!"

"You _can _drive a motorbike, can you?"Linda asked nervously.

Tulio flexed his fingers."Of course I can!"

-Two minutes later-

"I _can't _drive a motorbike!"Tulio said mournfully. He had started up the motorbike, but they flew off it, and the bike nearly ran over a man.

"Score one for the women."Kari giggled from her seat on Nefertimon's back. "And to think there are more boys than girls here now."

T.K. rolled his eyes while Pegasusmon snorted. "Ha ha."Davis said sarcastically. "Very funny."

"Oh, let me handle this."Linda took the driver's seat, and they went off with a zoom, Nefertimon flying after them. The Digidestined boys blinked before dashing after them.


	8. You did NOT feel it in HERE

"Say, how long does it take for us to get to Luiz?"Ken asked.

"Hm, give or take, it's thirty minutes as the crow flies."Rafael said.

Blu asked nervously, "How long as the macaw walks?"

"Bobo here can't fly."Jewel said dryly to Rafael. "And these two aren't birds at all."

"Whaddaya mean, not birds? They've got a beak, feathers, tail feathers, wings! What else is missing?"Rafael raised Ken's wings and tugged on Yolei's beak.

"They're humans _turned _birds."Jewel pointed to the two Crests on Ken and Yolei's chests.

"Le gasp!"Rafael pretended to faint before laughing very hard for a few minutes. He looked at Jewel. "You're kidding."

"Nope. She's not kidding."Yolei started to preen her feathers unconsciously. "We used to live in Japan."

"The Land of the Rising Sun, amiga? Amazing!"Rafael smiled. He seemed to accept the fact they were humans. "You know, if you want to become humans again, we need to teach you how to fly."

"Why?"Yolei asked.

"Once Luiz gets rid of your chains, we can head for your human friends and maybe they'll know how to change you two back!"Rafael said triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Blu looked down the cliff and gulped. A human hang glider took off, gliding with the air currents. Ken also looked down, and he tried his hardest to keep his composure, because the height they were at was terrifying, and Ken hated heights.<p>

"I am _not _ jumping off this cliff!"Blu backed away. Ken stayed on the edge, trying to overcome his fear.

"Come on Blu! You're not gonna back out now are ya?"Rafael asked a nervous Blu. "Not in front of a lady?"He smirked back at Jewel who was gazing at the beautiful beach scenery.

"That goes for you too, amigo."Rafael whispered to Ken, who froze. "Your lady is obviously waiting for you to make the first brave move."

"W-what?"Ken stuttered, nearly toppling over the edge of the cliff when Rafael caught him with his wing.

Rafael winked before saying to Jewel and Blu, "Now come on, you two. Both of you too."

Yolei and Ken stood a few inches away from each other, as did Jewel and Blu. Rafael thought a bit before saying, "Closer."

They stepped closer to each other by an inch."Closer."Rafael insisted.

Jewel sighed before moving only an itsy bitsy inch closer to Blu. Yolei hesitated, so Ken was the one who moved closer. Rafael sighed. "CLOSER!"

Jewel and Blu stepped closer, and their bodies made contact with each other. Blu gulped. Yolei had stepped closer by two inches, and Ken by one, so their bodies were also in contact with each other, making Ken freeze and Yolei look away, thinking that if she was human, her cheeks would have been burning.

"That's better. Now, ladies, you stick out your right wings and your left wing shall be on the boys' backs. And boys, your left wings out, your right wings on the ladies' backs."Rafael instructed.

Jewel and Yolei did as they were told, and Ken also did the same. Blu had hesitated a bit before putting his wing on Jewel's back.

"I can't do it, Rafael!"Blu said.

"Come on Blu, it's in your DNA!" Rafael said to the nervous Macaw. "And if our featherless friends can do it how hard can it be?"Another hang glider took off. This one with a human who shrieked in fear as his money and shoes fell off and out of his pockets.

"Fun right?" Rafael asked casually as if he didn't hear the human's cries of terror.

"Yeah..." Blu said nervously. "Fun."He shuddered.

"Ai yi yi..."Rafael approached them. "Flying is not what you feel up here." Rafael tapped the top of Blu's head with a feather. "Its what you feel in HERE." He put his wing on Blu's heart.

"And when you feel the rhythm of your heart, you fly!" He said this as he toppled backwards off the cliff and shot into the air magnificently.

"Wow!"Yolei was awestruck. "Let's do it!"

Ken gulped nervously, but he wasn't about to chicken out in front of Yolei.

Blu did a self pep talk in his mind before he and Jewel started running, with Ken and Yolei following them in a heartbeat.

"I can't do it!" Blu said in terror trying to stop but they went over the edge. "I can't fly!"

"OH COME ON!"Jewel shouted as they started crashing.

Yolei started to back out, seeing what happened, but Ken was already trying to fly, so they also started crashing. Luckily, they landed on one of the gliders, and so did Jewel and Blu.

"Am I dead?"Blu asked, terrified.

"No! We're still alive! Woohoo!"Jewel cheered.

Yolei whooped, "This is fun!"

"Yeaaah, you guys are flying!"Rafael flew in the middle of the two gliders. "Well, sort of. Not really."

Unfortunately, Blu screwed up. He stood up carefully, and started spreading his wings.

Jewel just realized this as she started to tell him off. "Blu no!" But it was too late. The wind current blew them back and into the air.

"Jewel! Blu!"Yolei looked down and jumped after them.

Ken started panicking. "Yolei, are you CRAZY?"But it was too late. They were toppling after Blu and Jewel, all because Yolei decided to jump. Ken winced as he saw Blu's beak make a hole in one of the gliders before ripping it as he tried to escape.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" He repeated. They fell off again. And somehow managed to cling to the human as he flew into the beach umbrellas. Ken, amidst all the turmoil, somehow managed to cling to Jewel's talon, and they consequently crashed into a tree soon afterwards.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you did not feel it in HERE."The toucan said as he put his wing on his heart.

Jewel spat out sand. "Ya think?"She and Yolei asked sarcastically. Ken managed to laugh out loud at this after spitting out sand.


	9. Ken and Blu can Dance!

_**Digidestined, Linda and Tulio**_

"It's no use!"Linda wailed. "Two rare macaws are gone, and two children are gone along with them!"They had arrived back at the aviary.

"Shh, it's OK..."Kari tried comforting the older woman.

"Who knows, they're probably dead! All four of them!"Linda continued to sob, her tears soaking important papers on Tulio's desk.

"I'm getting worried about Yolei and Ken."Cody murmured, patting Poromon and Minomon on the head. The two Digimon were growing weaker by the minute.

"Everyone is, Cody."Upamon said. "Especially Poromon and Minomon."

"I just wish we could know where they are now!"Davis banged his fist on the desk.

_Do you really wish to know?_

"Huh? Who said that?"Davis looked around.

_Me._

"Who are you?"T.K. asked.

_Strange you Digidestined don't know a Digimon when you hear one._

"You're a Digimon?"Kari exclaimed.

_Yes. I know where your friends are, and where the birds are._

"TAKE US TO THEM!"Linda screamed.

_I can't. I'm so sorry. But I can give you only a clue on where they are._

"Tell us."Cody said.

_Tonight, during the Carnaval, look for a flash of blue._

"Huh?"They all wondered.

"What do you mean?"Davis asked, but the voice didn't answer any more. "Answer me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blu, Jewel, Ken, Yolei and Rafael<strong>_

"Yo! Rafael!"

The group looked up to see a canary wearing a bottle cap for a hat and a cardinal land on the ground after they hopped off the fruit truck they hitched a ride on.

"Nico! Pedro!"Rafael high fived the two birds with his wing.

"Who's Nico and Pedro?"Ken asked.

The canary and cardinal turned to them. "I'm Nico!"The canary tweeted.

"And I'm Pedro!"The cardinal squawked.

"Aha! So our love hawk lessons worked well with amigo!"Nico looked at Blu and Jewel, indicating that they were the pair they were talking about.

"Oh yeah, you're my idol now!"Pedro said to Blu, who laughed nervously.

"OK amigos, we're looking for Luiz. Have you seen him?"Rafael asked the two birds.

Nico facewinged. "Oh... you just missed him! He was heading for the other garage!"

"But don't worry, amigos!"Pedro said quickly after seeing the disappointed look on the macaws' faces. "You'll catch him later!"

"Why later?"Yolei asked.

"Cause we're taking you guys to the party!"Nico chirped.

It took a little bit of persuasion, but the macaws, with Rafael, Nico and Pedro, headed for the club where Nico and Pedro frequently hung about.

Blu looked around the club in amazement, as did the other three macaws. Birds of all kinds of species were dancing their feathers off. Heck, Ken even saw a flamingo shaking a couple of maracas as it gyrated around.

"Welcome to paradise!"Nico proclaimed as he and Pedro flew away towards the stage.

"Some party, huh?"Rafael asked them as they walked.

Blu said excitedly, "This is the coolest place I've ever seen, despite all the obvious health code violations!"

"Uh..."Ken and Yolei sweat dropped.

Rafael laughed as he turned to them. "I like you! Nothing you say makes any sense!"

"OK, people!"Nico's voice rang over the crowd. "Alright everybody, listen up! Rafy has some special guests from out of town," At this a spotlight shined on the four Spix Macaws. "And let's show them some love because I don't think they get out much."

"Ya ya ya ya ya!"Pedro started flying around to the crowd's cheers. "Everybody put your wings together and clap them as loud as you can! Flap em, clap em, I don't care, slap em!"He squawked as he slid down a stork's beak.

"Party in Ipanema, baby."Nico said as a new song started. He started singing.

"_I wanna party, I wanna samba, I wanna party, I wanna samba, I wanna party, And live my life (my life), I wanna party (party), and flyy!_"

"Hey, this is the song we listened to on the plane!"Yolei said to Ken, who was still watching Nico and Pedro. He nodded slightly.

"_Imma fly, fly just like a bird..._"Nico sang.

"But you are a bird!"Pedro said.

"_Oh yeah, you're right, so let me fly just like a rocket then._"Nico replied, still singing.

"OK!"Pedro smiled as he jumped on a spoon, launching Nico up in the air.

"_Fly so high but I need to come down for oxygen..._"Nico landed back on the stage.

"Hey!"The crowd cheered.

"_Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then..._"Nico danced on the stage.

"Hey!"The crowd cheered again.

Suddenly, Blu felt himself tapping his talon on the floor. He looked down in surprise, then looked at Ken and Yolei to see if they noticed. Luckily for him they didn't, because Ken seemed to be experiencing the same problem.

"_Cause I just want to live my life and party..._"

"Hey!"

"_All I want is to be free, and rock my body..._"

"OK!"Pedro chirped as they danced back to back.

Ken felt his tail moving, so he looked behind him and saw his tail wagging on instinct. It also started happening to Blu, who had a flashback about living in Rio as a baby.

"_In Rio! In Rio! In Rio, I realize..._"

Blu and Ken started shaking their heads to the beat until Blu started dancing. Jewel looked at him strangely before asking in an amused tone, "What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know!"Blu admitted as his body started moving on its own.

Yolei started to laugh when suddenly Ken was dancing too beside her. She giggled when she saw the pained look on Ken's face.

"You too?"She giggled.

"Help me!"Ken said as he danced around her in a circle.

Rafael looked at them approvingly, "All right!"

"_And fly..._"Now Pedro started to rap.

"_I'm that Samba, Samba master..._"

Blu was now dancing like crazy, and Jewel laughed as he shook his tail feathers to the beat. Yolei was on the verge of laughing her heart out as Ken gave up and let his body do the dancing. He relaxed when he realized Yolei wasn't looking at him strangely.

"_Who shall sound from my ghetto blaster..._"

Blu looked at Jewel to see she was dancing too, but her movements were more refined and controlled and graceful. Glancing at the other two, he saw that Yolei was hesitatingly dancing too, but after a few moments she was twirling around like nobody's business, carefree as a child.

Rafael smiled, looking at Blu and Jewel. He knew the two would be together, but the humans needed a bit of convincing.

"Hey, she likes you."Rafael whispered to both of the males when they stopped dancing to watch their respective females. "Your own girls like you."

"What? Haven't you been listening?"Blu asked skeptically.

Ken asked, "What? Yolei? She likes me? But I'm always messing up!"

"I've been watching Blu. And you chico, you need to know that you have to be yourself around your girl! Her movements say it all!"Rafael pushed them both to their respective girls, who were still dancing. "Go on!"

Blu and Ken bumped into Jewel and Yolei respectively. The girls paused for a moment, staring into the boys' eyes before Jewel laughed and nudged Blu playfully, clearly stating that he should keep dancing.

Yolei shyly touched Ken's beak with her wing before starting to dance again. Ken understood, and the two pairs of macaws danced in time to the music, dancing in synch with the other.

The song reached the part where a girl sings solo, so both Jewel and Yolei started singing, with Jewel flying a little over the ground while Yolei outstretched her wings.

"_Laya, laya, laya, laya..._"They sang, their eyes closed. Ken stared at Yolei, a bit mesmerized like Blu, who was staring at Jewel. "_Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya..._"

Jewel landed and faced Blu for a few moments. Yolei opened her eyes slowly, her gaze locking with Ken's. They both leaned closer until...

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!<strong>


	10. That's My Boy

The music stopped, and the two pairs of macaws, along with every other bird in the club, looked around as the sunlight poured through the hangout. It was also revealed that a small army of marmosets were the ones infiltrating the club. It also appeared that those monkeys were pick pocketing ignorant Rio tourists, because their leader wore a gold wristwatch like a belt.

"You're coming with us, birdies!"The said leader sneered at the macaws.

Yolei glared at him. "In your little monkey dreams."

A terrified green bird standing under a flamingo said, "I-I don't know what's going on here!"

"BIRDS VERSUS MONKEYS!"Pedro crowed as a battle cry.

"Attack!"A marmoset yelled, and the battle ensued.

Several monkeys started ambushing the birds, but they were carried into the air and bomb dropped on other monkeys. The leader tackled Blu to the ground, but the macaw was saved when Jewel raised the chain abruptly, hurting the marmoset in the crotch.

Yolei fended off a marmoset trying to attack Ken from behind, and Ken bit down on an approaching marmoset's tail. The said marmoset squealed as Ken tossed him away, hitting another monkey in the process.

"How did we get into this?"Yolei complained as she did a mean uppercut with her talon on another monkey.

"Don't ask me, I don't know!"Ken jumped on the back of two monkeys attacking Blu and Jewel. He dug in his talons, and the two monkeys ran away. One monkey tried attacking Rafael, but Rafael just looked at him with a bored look and bonked him on the head with his beak, knocking out the monkey.

The flamingo using the maracas swooped in and grabbed their chains, trying to drop them off at the trolley, but a marmoset latched onto Jewel's chain, and another latched onto the other monkey, and so on and so forth, creating a monkey chain. The last monkey held on to a stable crate.

Nico saw this and gasped before taking off his bottle cap hat and, using it as a boomerang, hit the first monkey, making it let go of Jewel and making the whole chain fall to the ground. The bottle cap came back to Nico and he wore it again.

"Come on!"Rafael urged, flying after the flamingo. Nico and Pedro flew after him just as the flamingo deposited Blu, Jewel, Yolei and Ken on top of the trolley.

"Thank you!"Blu shouted.

The flamingo yelled back, "No problem!"

* * *

><p>Nigel noticed the failure of his marmoset minions immediately with all of their moaning and groaning. He saw the small green bird and picked him up in his talons.<p>

"What HAPPENED?" He glared at the small round bird.

"There was a fight." The bird whimpered. "4 blue birds escaped with the rest."

"Hmm." Nigel thought this over for a few moments. "What else happened?"

"Th-they said you were a h-handsome bird." The bird said trying to flatter the larger bird into letting him go.

"Oh really?" Nigel asked vainly. "Did they say anything else?" He asked.

"Th-they said you were s-strong, s-smart," The bird kept making stuff up. "And uh..." He stalled trying to think of one more thing to flatter the cockatrice. "N-nice?"

"No." Nigel hissed at the bird before throwing him away and smirking as he heard him squeak when he hit the wall of the garage. "Never send a monkey to do a bird's job." He said with distaste in his voice as he spread his wings and took off.

* * *

><p>The group of birds sat on the roof of the trolley as the sun started setting in the sky.<p>

"Hey, check it out." Nico whispered to Pedro and Rafael. They looked at the other end to see Blu and Jewel sitting next to each other on the edge. Yolei and Ken were just sitting together nearly in front Nico, Pedro and Rafael.

Rafael started to whoop silently. "There he goes! That's my boy, Blu!"He then jaw dropped when Blu did something stupid.

Pedro covered his eyes while Nico said smugly, "Yep, that's your boy all right."

"OK, so he needs a little help!"Rafael said in defense.

Pedro whispered to Nico, "So does the other amigo."He inconspicuously pointed at Ken, who was currently tongue-tied.

"So come on, let's give both of the couples some. You know, to set the mood."Rafael implied.

"OK look, I'm on it. I know how to set _the mood_. Check it out."Pedro started rapping.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what kind of mood is _that_?"Rafael asked.

Nico said to Pedro, "Pedro, Pedro, a little too aggressive! Not hating on your creativity, but I think got this one. Now, follow my lead." Nico said as he started whistling.

Pedro plucked at some wires like a human with a guitar. Rafael said approvingly, "Now that's more like it." He flew off to make some blossoms fall from the trees as the trolley passed. Then Nico began to sing;

"_Wasn't really thinkin' wasn't really lookin' for an answer. In the moonlight, when I saw your face." _The small bird sang. He weaved past the two couples, pointing at the respective females before flying away.

"Wow. What a beautiful sunset... I think it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen..."Yolei murmured.

Ken said in a low voice, "It's not as pretty as you though."

"What?"Yolei asked.

Ken immediately stammered, "N-nothing..."

Blu looked down and saw Rafael. The toucan said, "Just tell her you have beautiful eyes!"

"That's good, great idea!"Blu turned back to Jewel and said, "I have beautiful eyes."

Jewel looked at him strangely. "Uh...yeah...uh, OK, sure, uh yeah, yes..."Jewel looked back at the sunset.

Rafael muttered, "Ai yi yi. Her eyes! NOT YOURS! Her eyes!"He said the last part to Blu.

"Your eyes. I meant _your _eyes."Blu stammered to Jewel. "I meant your eyes are great, not mine. I-I mean mine are OK, b-but yours are like you could see right through them..."

Jewel smiled as she looked away. Rafael then said, "Blu! Just tell her how you feel!"He then held back a little to give Ken advice.

"Yo! Amigo!"Ken looked down, glad that Yolei was preoccupied with watching the sunset.

Rafael said, "Tell your amiga what you feel!"

Ken had a look on his face that said _ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?_ Rafael rolled his eyes before saying, "Your loss."

Blu then said to Jewel, "Uh...Jewel..."

Jewel looked at him patiently. "Yeah?"

"I-I've been wanting to tell you...that I...that I..."Blu started choking, and he fell on the roof.

Jewel laughed a little. "How sweet. You're actually getting choked u-"Jewel turned to him and, seeing him choking, said in alarm, "Oh! You're choking!"

"Yolei..."Ken started.

Yolei said, "Hm?"

"I've been meaning to tell you that I...OH SWEET CUPCAKES, BLU IS CHOKING!"He yelled.

Yolei gasped in alarm as Jewel tried to stop Blu's choking. "One! More! Time!"Jewel shouted, trying to remove what was lodged in Blu's throat.

Pedro stopped flying and landed next to Nico, who was still singing with his eyes closed. He nudged his friend, and Nico stopped singing when he saw the scene.

"Yep. That's my boy."Rafael said dryly. Nico whistled as he made a symbol of a rocket crashing down, and he made a sound that sounded like, "Boom."


	11. Yolei Can Fly!

When they reached the auto repair shop, Rafael said in a grand voice, "Welcome to Luiz's!"

They slowly walked inside. "Luiz!"Rafael called. "I've got some amigos who need some help!"

All was quiet until a bulldog darted for them. Nico and Pedro screeched in fear as they flew a little far away from the dog. The said dog tackled the two macaw couples, drenching them with drool for a while until he said, "I gots you gooood!"

"Eh?"Yolei wondered out loud.

"Luiz!"Rafael cheered.

The bulldog saw the toucan, and he happily ran over to the bird. "Rafy!"

Jewel asked skeptically, "Luiz is a _bulldog?_"

"You got anything against bulldogs?"Luiz asked her.

"Only the ones that slobber on us!"Yolei shrieked.

Luiz whined, "It's a medical condition!"

"OK, Luiz, we need your help..."Rafael started to try and change the subject.

Luiz sniffed, "The two girls are mean, Rafy."

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure <em>you know how to operate this thing?"Ken asked nervously. The two pairs of chained birds were positioned in front of a buzz saw.

"There's nothing to it!"Luiz put on a safety mask. "Now if something goes wrong, scream really loud, cause I can't hear too cool with this mask on."

"Don't worry, he's a professional!"Rafael said.

"I can't really see out of this thing either."Luiz admitted. "Rafy, start it up!"

Rafael pulled a switch, and the buzz saw started whirring ominously. Yolei and Ken gulped, stepping back as the saw started going closer to them, tripping over Jewel and Blu, entangling their chains. The saw finally reached them, but it grabbed the chains' links and tossed them into the air. The buzz saw also cut open Luiz's mask, making him gape as the chains ended up on his lower teeth, dangling the two birds upside down. His drool coated their feet, allowing them to slip through the shackles and be free.

"WOOHOO!"Yolei cheered.

"We're free! Contaminated but free!"Blu yelled in excitement.

Jewel launched herself into the air happily. "Come on! To Carnaval!"The birds who could fly flew after her, and the two other birds who couldn't fly waddled after them. Blu just walked slowly after them, watching Jewel and the others dance in the sky. Heck, even Ken and Yolei were dancing together, even if they couldn't fly.

"Kinda makes ya wanna go join em doesn't it?" Luiz asked as he watched the others flying around in the air. "But not bite off their heads." He said hastily. "Maybe just get em in my mouth and shake em."

"What?" Blu asked.

"Nothing." The bulldog said hastily.

"Hey, amigo!"Rafael dive bombed for Ken and took him in his talons up into the air.

Ken panicked. "What are you doing, Rafael?"

"Teaching you how to fly!"He let go of Ken, and Ken frantically flapped his wings until he crashed on top of Yolei.

"O...K... that didn't go too well."Rafael sweat dropped when Yolei started cussing at him from the ground. "Again!"

He dive bombed for Ken again and went back into the air. "This time, amigo, feel the wind! Let your heart soar! Can you feel it?"

Ken paused in his panicking, feeling the wind in his feathers. Rafael seemed to sense he was feeling it, so he let go of Ken, unsuccessfully. Ken crashed on top of Luiz this time.

"If the boy can't do it, we'll try the girl!"Rafael dive bombed for Yolei, who shrieked as he took her in his talons.

"Let me go!"Yolei shrieked.

"Amiga, I will only let you go if you can feel it in here."He tapped a talon on Yolei's heart. "Can you feel it?"

Yolei calmed down, but only a little, because the wind was ruffling her feathers, like when they were on the hang gliders. "I...think...so..."

Rafael nodded in satisfaction before letting go of Yolei. This time, Yolei spread out her wings, and the wind supported her weight, enabling her to fly.

"Wow."Ken said, amazed as Yolei soared through the air.

Yolei did a loop-de-loop. "WOOHOO! Is this really the feeling of flying?"

"Yep!"Nico said. "You're experiencing it!"

"Score one for the girls."Blu said sadly, starting to walk away. Ken hopped off of Luiz's back and caught up to Blu.

"What's wrong?"He asked Blu, setting a wing on Blu's shoulder.

"I'm going home. Jewel's going home to the forest."Blu said simply. He brushed off Ken's wing and continued to walk home.

Ken looked back at Yolei and Jewel. They both looked happy to be up in the air, but Yolei was certainly coming home with Ken.

Right?

Ken ran towards Blu again."Hey, if you're going home, I'll go with you. Yolei's just going to hang out with Jewel and the others for a while."

Blu sighed, but he allowed Ken to walk after him. Jewel looked down and saw the two walking away. She said, "Yolei, where are they going?"

"Huh?"Yolei also looked down. "Where _are _they going?"She and Jewel dived for the ground.

"Hey!"Jewel called.

Blu and Ken looked back at her. "Where are you two going?"Yolei asked.

"Home."Blu said."I'm not going to run after you forever. Ken's accompanying me home."

Jewel huffed. "It's not my fault you can't fly."

Silence hung in the air. Rafael, Nico and Pedro fluttered to the ground. "OK, let it all out. No secrets. Calm the tension between you..."

"You want the truth?"Blu eyed Jewel angrily. "You want the truth?"

"Blu..."Ken tried to restrain the macaw, but Blu was too angry to be restrained.

"Fine! Here's the truth! I...hate...SAMBA!"

Nico gasped before crying on Pedro's shoulder. "Make the mean bird take it back!"He wailed.

"Blu, that's taking it too far!"Pedro said.

Jewel flew off, with Yolei desperately flying after her. "You follow Blu!"She shouted to Ken before flapping her wings to gain more altitude.

Blu was already a few meters away, so Ken had to run after him in a hurry. Rafael sighed before saying to Nico and Pedro, "You follow the two ladies. I'll catch up with the two amigos."He flew after Ken while the canary and the cardinal flew after Yolei and Jewel.

* * *

><p>Tears started forming in Jewel's eyes, so she wiped it with her talon as she flew away as far as possible from Yolei and the amigos.<p>

"Jewel!"Yolei shouted. "Wait up!"

"Amiga!"Nico called.

Pedro flew backwards. "Jewel, amiga, wait up!"

"You just combined what Yolei and Nico said."Jewel yelled back.

"So?"Pedro yelled.

"Jewel, wa-"Yolei started to say, but a shriek escaped her beak. Jewel turned around to see Nigel's talons on Yolei's throat.

"Hello, pretty birdie."Nigel sneered.

"Let go of her!"Jewel started attacking Nigel's back, but Nigel tut-tutted.

"Ah, ah, ah. One wrong move and Miss Pretty Bird is dead meat."A sharp talon was positioned at Yolei's throat, and Yolei let out a shriek of terror.

Jewel flapped her wings, frustrated and terrified for her friend. Nigel laughed maniacally. "Now, you're also coming with me, or else."He flew away, his talon glinting as a reminder of what would happen if they didn't follow. Jewel swallowed, but she flew after him. Pedro and Nico had already taken off, back towards Blu and the others.

* * *

><p>"Blu!"<p>

"Rafael, you're going the wrong way. Carnaval's in the other direction."Blu said glumly.

"I'm going home, amigo. I like Carnaval, but I love my family more."Rafael said cheerfully.

"Oi! Rafy! Blu! Amigos!"

Ken, Blu and Rafael looked up to see Nico and Pedro flying frantically towards them.

"You got to hurry, amigos! The big bad cockatoo got the ladies!"Nico cheeped frantically.


	12. Why Are We Doing This Again?

"Why are we doing this again?"T.K. asked Davis. He was wearing a yellow canary costume.

Davis replied, "We're looking for a flash of blue at the Carnaval! What better way to see Carnaval than _be _in the Carnaval?"He was wearing a red macaw costume.

"But we don't have a float."Kari said. She was wearing a pink cockatoo costume, which made Poromon blend in her costume.

"Correction. Tulio and Linda don't have a float. We have our Digimon."Cody said. He was wearing a cardinal costume as he held Minomon. "See?"

Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Raidramon and Digmon approached them, decorated in lots of feathers for Raidramon and Digmon's part. For Nefertimon and Pegasusmon's part,

"Cody, it's itchy."Digmon whined, scratching his back.

Raidramon fought the urge to scratch himself. "Davis, it's too itchy!"

"Come on, Raidramon. Just take it like a man!"Davis waved his fake wings.

"Hey, here come Tulio and Linda."T.K. said, looking at the approaching pair. "And they're wearing Blue Spix Macaw costumes."

"That's a beautiful costume, Linda."Kari commented.

Linda blushed. "Thanks. Now come on, we need to get in."

The group lined up to enter, and when the guard looked at them, Kari smiled at the guard sweetly, acting all innocent. The poor guard fell for it, and they got in.

"Wow, Kari. I never thought you were capable of that."Cody said as he boarded Digmon, who fixed up his adorned feathers.

"Only Tai knows I'm capable of that. By the way, where _is _Tai? And Izzy? They also disappeared when Ken and Yolei disappeared."Kari wobbled as she tried to stand on Nefertimon's back.

T.K. smiled as he steadied himself on Pegasusmon. "They're going to watch us at Carnaval with an old friend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Tai and Izzy and ?<strong>_

"Come on, Izzy! We need to get good seats!"Tai begged.

Izzy fought. "I don't see the point in this, Tai!"

"We're helping the other Digidestined look for two blue birds and Ken and Yolei. Here's a good spot!"Tai pushed Izzy down on a seat as he took a seat on Izzy's left.

"Pleaase Izzy?"A girl pleaded as she sat on Izzy's right. It was Mimi Tachikawa on a vacation in Rio.

Izzy sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the Digidestined, Linda and Tulio<strong>_

"OK, you guys, we're up ne- hey, where's Linda?"Davis asked as he practiced a dance on Raidramon.

"Come on, Davis!"Cody reminded the gogglehead. "Here we go!"

Music started playing, and Nefertimon and Pegasusmon took off into the air. Digmon and Raidramon started parading in the middle of the dancers.

The onlookers looked a bit surprised at the addition, but nevertheless they cheered as the Digidestined danced.

Kari twirled around on Nefertimon, shaking her fake tail feathers. "Come on, T.K.! You can do it too!"She said cheerfully.

T.K. gulped, but otherwise he hesitantly started to shake his fake tail feathers. "All right! Go T.E.!"Davis cheered.

"Is that Linda?"Cody pointed to the blue-clad woman on top of a float.

"Whoa, it _is _Linda!"Davis cheered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Blu, Ken, Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Luiz<strong>_

"Can't you go any faster?"Ken said to Luiz. They were nearing the parade, with him and Blu riding Luiz's fruit headdress.

"Don't be a backseat driver!"Luiz retorted. "We're already here!"

"We'll look for any sign of the ladies!"Rafael called before he, Nico and Pedro flew through the crowd.

"Come on, Luiz!"Blu said. "Oh nevermind, me and Ken will take the skateboard!"

"Wait, skateboard?"Before Ken could protest, Blu had already dragged him out of the headdress to land on one of the skateboards in the parade. They skateboarded through the dancers.

"Wait, are those my friends?"Ken looked up to see Kari and T.K. on Nefertimon and Pegasusmon.

"THEY CAN DANCE?"Blu asked as they narrowly dodged a black foot.

"How should I know?"Ken said, missing Davis' shocked face as they darted past him.

"Hey!"Davis said in a shocked tone.

Kari looked down. "What is it?"

"I think I saw a pair of blue macaws!"Davis said excitedly.

"Girl and a boy?"T.K. yelled.

Davis thought for a bit as he danced. "I saw Blu, but the other macaw I didn't recognize! It looked like a carbon copy of Blu!"

"What?"Kari and T.K. both exclaimed.

"Come on guys, I see them!"Cody said, pointing to the skateboard heading for the ugly chicken float. The Digidestined hurried after the two macaws, but they lost sight of them when Blu and Ken entered the float.

"Where'd they go?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the float<strong>_

Jewel was shoved into a cage inside the float, and she was soon accompanied by Rafael, Nico and Pedro in another cage. Yolei was in a different cage.

"Let us go!"Yolei shook the cage as she rammed her head into the metal bars.

Nigel laughed insanely. "Two down, two to go."He flew back to his owner for a while.

Ken and Blu now decided to make an entrance. "Ken!"Yolei said.

"Blu!"Jewel was panicking. If Nigel saw them here...

"Don't worry, Jewel and Yolei. Me and Ken will get you out of here!"Blu started fiddling with the padlock on Jewel's cage when Nigel came out of nowhere and tossed Blu into a cage. Ken tried his best, avoiding Nigel for what seemed like eternity until he was finally caught and tossed in a cage.

"Just you wait, I got 3 of the roughest birds in all of Rio backing me up."Blu tried to intimidate the traitorous cockatrice.

"Way to go Blu! Wonder who they got?" Pedro asked excitedly from his, Nico's and Rafael's cage.

"I think he means us." Rafael said in disdain.

"Oh." Pedro said in disappointment.

Everyone seemed to have given up hope as they were loaded onto the plane which would take them out of the country. Unbeknownst to them, the Digidestined-plus Mimi, Tai and Izzy-and Linda and Tulio were heading for them in a bright float.

"Come on! They're taking off!"Kari hugged Poromon to her chest as she and Nefertimon flew towards the plane.

"Oh!"Immediately Poromon and Minomon felt a surge of energy.

"Poromon Digivolve to... Hawkmon!"

"Minomon Digivolve to... Wormmon!"

"Hey, Hawkmon and Wormmon are feeling better!"T.K. exclaimed.

"That's because I can sense that Yolei is nearby and alive!"Hawkmon said happily.

Wormmon added, "They're both nearby! We can feel the power of their Crests!"

"Then come on! We have to hurry!"Davis yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I need you to come to a decision. As the author I need you to choose for you to see the outcomes.<br>**

**Will Ken and Yolei turn back into humans after this whole adventure is over?**

**Or will they remain as macaws until their next adventure?  
><strong>


	13. Human Again  1st Possible Outcome

**Wait...what? *goes off to read Harry's Rio Adventure Chapter 3* Oh god, I'm sooo sorry, Dean The Cuddly Fox! I think I just died when I read the same lines in my story. Sooo sorry if it's nearly the same T.T**

* * *

><p>"Is that a float?"The fat henchman said.<p>

Sure enough, it was a huge macaw float, and four Digimon heading for the plane. The leader panicked before shouting, "MAKE THE PLANE FLY!"

One of the henchmen pressed a button just as the float was about to hit them, and the top of the float was destroyed as the plane took off.

"BLU!"Linda wailed. "BLU!"

* * *

><p>"Well, Eva, looks like I won't be home tonight."Rafael murmured sadly.<p>

Jewel saw Blu trying to hook up a fire extinguisher to the top of his cage. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to pop this cage open like a bottle!"Blu pushed the extinguisher, making it fall to the floor and break open his cage.

"Now that's how you pop open a cage!"Pedro said happily.

Blu opened Jewel's cage first. She hopped out and tackled Yolei's cage next, while Blu set out to open Ken's cage. When the two humans-turned-macaws were free, the four set out to open the rest of the cages until every single bird was free.

Blu gripped the lever which opened the hatch with his talons before dragging it down to open it. An alert sounded in the control room, and the poachers looked to see the birds nearly escaping. Nigel tried to enter, but cages barricaded the door.

"FREEEEDOM!"Pedro crowed as all the tropical birds flew out of the plane.

"Blu, come on!"Jewel pleaded. "Ken and Yolei are already preparing to take off! Well, Yolei is anyway. She'll be carrying Ken in her talons!"

"I'm sorry, Jewel, but I can't."Blu was about to hug hr for old times' sake when Nigel finally got through the door and tackled Blu. Jewel was tossed to the side, and a cage crushed one of her wings.

"Ow! Blu!"Jewel wailed.

Yolei and Ken saw this, so they both attacked Nigel. The cannibalistic cockatoo screeched as he tossed Yolei away, making her hit the wall and sink to the floor. Then cages started piling up on her.

"Yolei!"Ken grew angrier by the minute. He then saw the fire extinguisher, and looped it around Nigel's talon. "BYE BYE!"He yelled, opening the extinguisher. Nigel flew out of the plane, nearly hitting Davis on the head.

"Whoa! What was that?"Davis said. He and T.K. were riding on Pegasusmon.

"Look!"Cody pointed to the open hatch and the four macaws. "Kari, we have to get closer!"

"OK! Let's go, Nefertimon!"Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew closer to the plane.

"Yolei!"Ken pushed away the cages to see Yolei still breathing, but her eyes were closed, and her wings were nearly destroyed. "Yolei, stay with me!"

Yolei was opening her eyes when the plane tilted, and she and Jewel began sliding out of the plane. "Ken!"

"Blu!"Jewel cried as she and Yolei started falling to the ground.

"I'm coming Jewel!"Blu jumped off the plane.

Ken yelled at him, "Are you NUTS?"But he jumped after him and caught Yolei in his wings. Blu also caught Jewel in his wings.

"What are you doing, Ken?"Yolei asked weakly.

"I decided that if I'm going to die today, then I might as well spend my last minutes with you. Apparently Blu thinks so too."Ken's blue eyes gazed into Yolei's reddish brown ones.

"Ken..."Yolei thought a moment before kissing him. Their eyes closed.

"BLU! YOU'RE CRAZY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Jewel yelled at Blu.

"I'm not gonna let you go! We're chained to each other birds, remember?"Blu replied before Jewel kissed him.

Both males started to spread their wings in inspiration, and in a few seconds they were flying, with their respective females in their talons.

"I'M NOT AN OSTRICH!"Blu yelled triumphantly.

"Ken! You can fly!"Yolei smiled weakly.

Ken said to her, "All thanks to you. Now, Blu! Head for the flying Digimon down there! They're my friends!"His beak pointed to Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

"Yolei's here!"Hawkmon said excitedly.

"Ken's here too! They're so close!"Wormmon cheered.

"HOW CAN YOLEI AND KEN FLY?"Davis shouted at the two Digimon.

Blu and Ken both dived for the Digimon, and they landed on T.K. and Kari's laps respectively. T.K. looked at Blu and Jewel before yelling to Kari, "Let's head back for our friends! Come on!"

Kari gave no heed to Ken and Yolei on her lap as they flew back to the three people on the ground. Linda looked up. "Did you find them?"

"With two extra birds!"Davis called as they landed. Kari and T.K. handed the four macaws to Linda and Tulio.

"How did these two end up here? And how did both of the females end up with damaged wings?"Tulio caressed Yolei's broken wings, and Ken screeched at him involuntarily.

"Say...Can I see the two new birds?"Cody asked. Tulio handed him Ken and Yolei, and the young boy inspected the two before exclaiming, "Look, you guys! It's the Crests of Sincerity and Kindness!"

They-which included Tai, Mimi and Izzy-crowded around Ken and Yolei, looking at the two Crests on their chests. Yolei chirped weakly while Ken made a defensive stance above her.

"Why is my Crest on her?"Mimi asked.

"No time for that, we need to get the two females healed up before we ask any questions."Tulio took Yolei and put Blu in her place as he carried them all the way to the aviary.

* * *

><p>"Blu?"Linda asked.<p>

Blu cocked his head at Linda, and Linda said, "Who are these two birds?"

Blu thought for a moment before heading for MS Word on Tulio's computer. He started typing the following words in order:

"Ken is the boy, and Yolei is the girl."

"You mean these two macaws are..."Linda trailed off as Ken took over the keyboard and started typing too.

"You want proof, then I will give you proof. I'm Ken Ichijouji, age 13. I live in Japan and so does Yolei."

"It's Ken!"Linda exclaimed.

"What?"Immediately Kari picked up Ken and placed him near Wormmon. "Wormmon, can you confirm this?"

Ken looked at Wormmon, a bit intimidated because Wormmon was bigger than him now, but Wormmon hugged the macaw. "Yes, it's Ken!"

"Hello, my friends! The ladies are all better now!"Tulio had Yolei and Jewel on both of his shoulders as he walked into the room. Yolei immediately headed for Ken as soon as she saw him, while Jewel flew over to Blu.

"Yolei?"Hawkmon asked tentatively.

Yolei gave a vague smile as she flew up to Hawkmon's head and pecked him. Hawkmon laughed. "It's Yolei."

"How'd you guys end up like this?"Izzy asked them, but the two just cocked their heads in confusion.

_I'm the reason._

"Hey, it's Voice again!"Davis said. Nearly everyone fell back anime-style.

"It's a DIGIMON Davis!"Tai said in an exasperated tone.

_If you want, I can change them back right now._

Ken screeched while Yolei tap danced on Hawkmon's head. T.K. laughed. "I guess that means they want to be changed back now."

_Alright then, but let them at least have one more flight before they become human again. Being a bird is so much fun, flying in the air._

The two macaws looked at each other before taking flight, doing somersaults around each other as they exited the aviary for a few minutes. When they returned, Yolei grabbed Kari's MP3 from her neck and played the song Hot Wings.

"What are you doing, Yolei?"Kari asked, but Yolei just flew up to the desk, and Jewel did so too, anticipating the song.

_**Party in Ipanema baby.**_

Ken's eyes widened, and he immediately tried flying away, but Tai immediately closed the door, so he and Blu were trapped.

_**I wanna party, I wanna samba, I wanna party, I wanna samba, I wanna party, And live my life (my life), I wanna party (party), and flyy!**_

_**Imma fly, fly just like a bird...**_

_**But you are a bird!**_

_**Oh yeah, you're right, so let me fly just like a rocket then.**_

_**OK!**_

_**Fly so high but I need to come down for oxygen...**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then...**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Cause I just want to live my life and party...**_

_**Hey!**_

_**All I want is to be free, and rock my body...**_

_**OK!**_

"Hey, look at Ken and Blu!"Mimi pointed to the said birds, who were shaking their tails to the music again.

_**In Rio! In Rio! In Rio, I realize...**_

The two started dancing like the time they were in the club. "Hey look, Kenny boy can dance!"T.K. teased. Ken opened his beak to squawk in protest when suddenly Yolei and Jewel flew down to join them. They danced as if there was nobody there but them.

When the music stopped, everyone started clapping. "Prodigious!"Izzy said.

"Awesome moves, Ken!"Davis patted the macaw on the head.

_Shall I turn them back now?_

"Er... can we do it in the hotel, cause if they don't have clothes on they'll kill us."Davis said.

_Alright._

The Digidestined trudged back to the hotel while the two remaining macaws, Linda, Tulio and Fernando stayed back at the aviary.

"OK, first, Yolei."Kari threw Yolei inside the bathroom, and before Yolei could squawk, her clothes were thrown on top of her.

"And in the other bathroom, Ken."T.K. tossed Ken inside the bathroom, then soon afterwards came Ken's clothes.

Magically, the doors of the bathrooms became locked before a bright flash of light came from both bathrooms.

"Let's hope they remembered to dress up."Cody whispered.

Lucky for them, Ken and Yolei had retained their original clothes before they turned back, so they didn't use the clothes T.K. and Kari threw at them.

"OK, seriously Kari, why'd you throw me into the bathroom? You know I could've just flown in there!"Yolei said as she opened the door.

"I couldn't think of anything!"Kari said in her defense.

"Well, it's great to be back as a human again."Ken said as he exited the bathroom. "Although I do think you guys will be having problems with using the bathroom."

"Why?"T.K. asked.

Yolei smiled smugly. "Let's just say that we struck a deal with the Digimon."

"Yo! Amigos!"A voice called from the balcony. Ken and Yolei headed for the balcony to see Nico and Pedro sitting on the balcony, smiles on their faces.

"Hey! How come we can still understand you guys?"Yolei asked, tickling Pedro.

"Just luck!"Pedro said before he started laughing.

"Well, goodbye for now amigos, we'll be checking on Rafy and the others!"Nico and Pedro took off into the sky.

"Who was that?"Davis asked.

"Two friends."Ken said mysteriously.

Yolei plugged in the MP3 again. "Let's see if Ken retained his ability to samba."

"Oh God no!"Ken started running away, but Tai, T.K. and Davis tackled him to the ground. "You are _not _getting me to dance again!"

"Too late!"Yolei giggled as the song played.

"AW COME ON!"Ken yelled as he started dancing again.

"Come on guys, let's dance too!"Yolei and Kari started dancing, and soon afterwards everyone was dancing except for T.K.

"I'm just going to take a bath."T.K. slipped towards the bathroom.

"WAIT! T.K., DON'T TAKE A...bath..."Yolei trailed off when she saw T.K. half dressed and covered in multi-colored feathers. His eye was twitching, and when the Digidestined looked inside the bathroom, out of the shower came millions of bird feathers. Ken and Yolei laughed inwardly at their deal.

"KEN! YOLEI!"He yelled angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm typing up the alternate chapter 13, so stay tuned for what would happen if they didn't change back!<strong>


End file.
